Tiempo de Union
by sakuarui
Summary: Amu se fue a los 19 años, contando solo con 200 yenes una mochila y sus dos mejores amigos Utau y Nagihiko, ahora a los 26 años regresa siendo los 3 famoso para enfrentar todo lo que dejaron atras con quien se topara en este retorno? puede un amor q penso muerto regresar? UA AMUTO, KUTAU Y RIMAHIKO, denle una oportunidad porfavor
1. Chapter 1

Tiempo de unión

* * *

PROLOGO

Amu pov

No podía creer que me encontraba otra vez en este lugar, pensar que cuando me fui tenía 19 años, no contaba mas allá que mis escritos poco dinero y mis 2 mejores amigos, ya hace mucho había abandonado este lugar que casi no lo recordaba. ¿Mi nombre? Hinamori Amu mi profesión escritora y muy popular si puedo presumir mi edad 26. Tal vez te preguntes cual es mi historia no es difícil de contar ni tampoco muy interesante, simplemente a los 19 años yo, mi mejor amiga Hoshina Utau y nuestro amigo Fujisaki Nagihiko nos fuimos de este lugar no es como tal un pueble pero tampoco una ciudad, simplemente es el lugar donde nacimos pero yo harta del mundo de la gente y de no tener nada decidí irme a buscar mi destino, quien diría que lo encontré de la manera menos esperada, mis amigos decidieron ir conmigo en ese viaje así que un día sin previo aviso nos fuimos, sin decirle nada a nadie solo dejando una nota en nuestras camas diciéndole a nuestros padres iremos en busca de nuestro destino porque bien sabemos que no está en aquel lugar, aunque la única que pensaba eso era yo, nos fuimos solo con un par de mochilas, y no más de 200 yenes en la bolsa, por vario tiempo pareció que la tierra nos trago nadie sabía de nosotros nos la pasábamos d trabajo en trabajo de ciudad en ciudad, en algún momento de mi vida pensé en darme por vencida sin embargo no lo hice, un día simplemente la fortuna nos llego por fin pues un hombre un editor importante leyó mis historias y así en menos de lo que lo narro quiso que firmara un contrato con el, de ahí la fortuna para los tres fue ascendiendo una y mil veces más, Utau se convirtió en una cantante y Nagihiko en un bailarín ambos muy famosos en el mundo mientras yo era una escritora reconocida a nuestros 24 años, nunca nos separamos pues nunca quisimos hacerlo. Y justo ahora nos encontramos de vuelta en el lugar que nos vio nacer y partir, no sé que me esperara a partir de este momento, no se con quien me topare solo sé que si regrese a este lugar fue para enfrentarme a todo eso de lo que una vez hui, para ponerle fin a todo de una vez y por todas, tal vez no sepa mucho de lo que paso en este lugar pero una cosa es segura y esa la tengo muy clara, después de todo lo que viví con mis amigos se que ellos nunca me dejaran sola sé que si los necesito siempre estarán conmigo y por eso los tres regresamos juntos porque sabemos que siempre contaremos con el otro.

* * *

Sakuarui: este fanfic se va a basar en un mundo alterno algunas de las cosas que pasaran que amu recordara serán parte de experiencias reales solo el pasado lo demás serán cosas todas raras que mi mente creo jejeje y antes de que se me olvide el siguiente cap. será la continuación del prologo XD bueno espero me dejen comentarios quiero saber que les pareció habrá un poco de KUTAU Y RIMAGIKO también mucho AMUTO, espero les guste y cualquier comentario bueno o malo es bien recibido

Ziron: no se te olvida algo baka? ¬ ¬

Sakuarui: darte un buen zape? *.*

Ziron: uf eres bien mensa, no hupe, no sé que harías sin mi bien aquí va los personajes que está loca tomo prestados de shugo chara no le pertenecen son de Peach pit, también mencionemos que esta historia no está hecha con fines lucrativos (entonces por qué demonios la hace no lo sé) solo es entretenimiento

Sakuarui: Gracias Ziron me salvaste n.n

Ziron: siempre B-A-K-A

Sakuarui: bien eso es todo le diré a Distella *se va corriendo*

Ziron: que no espera Sakuarui no era cierto ¡Espera! Por favor dejen reviews *corre detrás de sakuarui*


	2. Chapter 2: Prologo (continuacion)

Sakuarui: shugo chara no me pertenece bla bla bla espero les guste el cap.

Prologo

Ikuto pov

Un día mas en mi vida se anunciaba no podía pedir más de mi vida tengo una bella hija de 8 años cuyo nombre es Arenise tiene un par de ojos bellamente negros y un cabello azul como el mío esa niña era mi mundo, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto de 28 años de edad, soy padre soltero pues mi amada esposa falleció cuando nuestra bella hija tenía 1 año pero esa es una historia que prefiero no contar, mi empleo consiste en tener una pequeña librería soy dueño de ella, claro no alcanza para tener una gran mansión pero almenas nos damos algunos pequeños lujos y mi pequeña y hermosa hija de vez en cuando me suele ayudar en la librería le encanta el lugar y el verla feliz me hace sentí completo, pero miento tal vez si hay una única en este momento que quisiera tener en este preciso momento y su nombre es Amu, Hinamori Amu una chica que un día simplemente se fue d este lugar desapareció con Utau y Nagihiko, por varios años pareció que la tierra se los trago a los tres pero un día en las noticias escuche hablar de ellos ese trió había triunfado, Utau como una gran cantante reconocida en la librería tenemos todos sus discos, Nagihiko se convertido en un bailarín de gran popularidad y Amu en cambio ella se convertido en una gran escritora, si puedo presumir lo hare pues tengo absolutamente todos sus libros que publico y a mi querida hija Arenise le encanta leerlos.

Mi historia con Amu fue de lo más rara primero fuimos amigos sin embargo esa amistad fue creciendo y se transformo en otra cosa tal vez la persona más importante en mi vida la primera que me hiso sentir distinto a como la gente me veía sin embargo cuando ella me confesó sus sentimientos yo solo me sorprendí no dije nada de lo que quise y ella dulcemente solo dijo

-Solo quería que supieras lo que siento así que quedemos como buenos amigos- fui idiota al no decirle nada de lo que sentía y cuando ella partió sin decir nada a nadie lo admito me entristeció pero tuve q aprender a estar bien por mi hija y mi esposa simplemente oculte mi dolor tras una máscara, sin embargo nunca dejo d extrañarla quisiera volverla a ver y me pregunto si tal vez algún día la volveré a ver y podre hablarle, suena la campana de la puerta un nuevo cliente esta debo atenderlo de la mejor manera…

Sakuarui: GOMENASAI! *pide perdón de rodillas*se que me tarde una eternidad en publicar lo q pasa es q mi hermano se caso el sábado y estuvimos apurados con la boda y no tenía tiempo de nada

Ziron: para mi mala suerte esta mensa tiene razón es mas ni me pelo en esos días

Sakuarui: perdón enserio pero tratare d subir cap. mas seguido lo prometo

Ziron: aja y luego ¬ ¬

Sakuarui: tu andas enojadito jeje me vengue y te lo había advertido muajajajaja

Ziron: eres tan mala como la leche cortada ¬ ¬

Sakuarui : bueno no importa quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y agradecer a Tsukiyomi Miki por su comentario admito que es mi primera historia larga y no sabía varias cosas bueno gracias y si pueden y tienen ganas además de tiempo dejen un comentario es muy valioso para mi *.* perdon tambien xq fue muy corto


	3. Chapter3: Cap1 Reencuentros inevitables

Sakuarui: heme aquí actualizando más rápido de lo que lo esperaba wiiiiiiiii

Ziron: admito que hasta yo estoy sorprendido bueno al mal paso darle prisa ¿no?

Sakuarui: oye ya volviste a tu faceta de ¿malo? ¬¬

Ziron: puede ser ¬¬ bueno a lo q vamos shugo chara no le pertenece a esta loca psicópata solo le pertenece esta historia

Sakuarui: supongo que gracias

* * *

Capitulo 1: Reencuentros inevitables

"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, a pesar de las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse cuantas veces sea necesario sin embargo nunca se podrá romper"

Amu pov

Rayos no podía creerlo que estaba pasando ya había regresado a mi lugar de origen no hace más de 3 horas y en este momento me encontraba huyendo de un grupo de personas que me reconocieron además de que aparentemente son fans de mis historias, rayos quien me manda a ser endemoniadamente famosa y no solo eso sino que también soy la mejor amiga de la cantante más famosa del mundo y de el bailarín más exitoso de todos los tiempos, esto realmente se me había salido de las manos desearía que mis amigos estuvieran conmigo en este momento ellos sabrían que hacer pero no soy la única que empaca a una velocidad mas allá de la luz y decide andar en la calle a plena luz del día, sin ni siquiera un disfraz

-Una tienda de ropa bien- corrí rápidamente y entre tratando de evitar que mis acosadores me siguieran la verdad nunca pensé que esto me fuera a pasar en este lugar pero sabía que no podía quedarme en ese lugar por mucho tiempo pues tarde o temprano me encontrarían así que rápidamente agarre un gorro café que hacia juego con una bufanda del mismo color en ese momento bendecía el hecho de que estuviéramos empezando la estación de invierno también unos lentes de sol, los pague, Salí de la tienda ya con todo eso puesto y como no quería que algún error me delatar me fui lo más lejos solo notaba como había varia gente buscándome, alcance a divisar una pequeña librería, me pareció un buen lugar para esconderme así que entre, la campanilla entro

-Bienvenido- dijo el dueño un chico que tendría unos 27-29 años más o menos, tenia tez morena unos ojos color azul zafiro y un cabello del mismo color por un momento sentí que conocía al chico pero pensando que era solamente mi imaginación lo ignore, simplemente le dedique una gran sonrisa, y empecé a divisar todos los estantes era increíble este lugar tenía varios libros que me inspiraron a ser una escritora y todos en orden además de que estaban ordenados por autor más adelante divise los discos de Utau no podía fallar, pero era divertido para mi, seguí viendo los estantes hasta que vi los míos todos junto pero…

-¿Disculpe?- el señor que atendía la tienda llego a lado de mi

- Puede llamarme Ikuto señorita. ¿Dígame en que le puedo ayudar?- era una persona muy amable

-Perdone que lo pregunte pero, note que sus libros están ordenados por autor sin embargo ¿porque estos libros están en este lugar si son anónimos?- había una serie de libros que fueron los primeros que publique, sin embargo era extraño ya que nadie sabía que eran de mi autoría pues lo había publicado anónimamente, el señor agarro el primer libro de estos tenía un forro azul lo miro fijamente como si ese libro fuera el más preciado para el

-Es que a pesar de estos libros son anónimos son de esta autora lo sé porque se nota en su bella forma de escribir- este señor me tenía muy intrigada

-¿Usted cree? Yo pensé que su escritura cambia con cada libro- el señor no despego la vista del libro mientras me pare de puntitas para agarrar un libro de pasta gris con letras en azul y rojo, en la portada decía Dragons Wars junto con mi nombre en la portada mire ese libro por un momento era de mi favoritos el señor tardo un tiempo pero después menciono

-Tenga se le cayó esto- vi que me estaba entregando el gorro café, demonios se me había caído mientras agarraba el libro

-Muchas gracias, bueno ahora que ha descubierto mi identidad le ruego que guarde el secreto, la verdad es que estaba huyendo de unos fans, no me arrepiento de haber llegado a este lugar pues pude conocer a alguien que reconoce mi forma de escribir en todos mis libros- le dedique una sonrisa sincera y me quite los lentes para verlo mejor el señor era muy atractivo sin embargo me era muy familiar

-No se preocupe señorita, además es un honor tenerla en mi tienda no se preocupes, pero que la trae a esta villa, siendo usted una mujer tan famosa supongo podría estar donde quisiera- el señor me ofreció sentarme, yo me puse el gorro mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de él, en un pequeño sillón que tenia supongo que para la gente que no tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar el libro y solo podían ir a leerlos, me quite la bufanda y la deje en el sillón

-Sucede que yo soy de aquí yo nací y viví aquí 19 años, con mis amigos que supongo conoces Utau y Nagihiko, sin embargo a los 19 los 3 nos fuimos, ahora después de tantos años regresamos para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes-mire mi reloj ya eran las 6 de la tarde ya debería regresar al hotel o Utau me daría la regañisa de mi vida

-Entiendo, pues espero pueda resolver sus problemas de la mejor manera- me dedico una mirada muy tierna y dulce algo en el me hacía sentir extraña

-Si yo también, lo siento señor pero me debó retirar pues ya anochece, pero si no le molesta me gustaría volver a este lugar otro día- el señor se levanto y me ayudo a levantar

-Claro que no señorita Hinamori sería un honor volverla a tener aquí- era muy amable así que le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas mientras él me miraba con sus bellos ojos color zafiro

-Amu dime solo Amu- Me dedico una gran sonrisa que me hiso sentir escalofríos, mientras me abría la puerta

-Hasta otra ocasión Amu

-Nos vemos Ikuto- Me fui de aquel lugar en definitiva regresaría mañana pero esta vez con Utau y Nagihiko, ellos tal vez descubrirían porque aquel chico me hacía sentir como si lo conociera de toda la vida

Fin Amu Pov

Ikuto Pov

Ella realmente estuvo aquí conmigo y ni siquiera me reconoció, aunque admito que si no hubiera sido porque se le cayó el gorro yo tampoco la hubiera reconocido nunca, sin embargo ahora ella está más bella que nunca

-¿Qué es esto?- mire el sillón a la despistada de Amu se le olvido su bufanda esto era perfecto la podría volver a ver y esta vez le diría quien soy realmente, quien lo diría que nos reencontraríamos una vez más después de tantos años.

* * *

Sakuarui: lo sé, lo sé tal vez no era lo que esperaban pero es algo

Ziron: si tu lo dices -.-

Sakuarui: Bueno no importa espero les gustara el capitulo, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá por fin Utau y tal vez Kukai eso no yo lo sé, y la historia que mencione Dragons Wars es una historia que estoy escribiendo y que subo mucho a mi Facebook

Ziron: ¿Otra cosa que es un asco?

Sakuarui: nada fe lo que digas me lastimara jajajaja

Ziron: de todos modos no tengo ganas de molestarte ¬¬

Sakuarui: no tu sin ganas de molestar eso es preocupante es 2012 ¿verdad? Bueno por favor dejen R&R eso me anima a escribir esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4: Cap 2 Portarretratos

Sakuarui: jejeje hoy Ziron no me acompañara porque se quedo dormidito y decidí dejarlo descansar pero bueno hoy hare todo el trabajo solita jajaja

Amu: si quieres yo te ayudo :)

Sakuarui: Gracias Amu contigo si puedo contar T.T

Amu: claro jeje bueno Shugo chara no le pertenece a Sakuarui solo está loca historia

* * *

Capitulo 2: Portarretratos

"Cuando creí que todo termino, apareciste tu, me hiciste entender que todo esto no terminaba, si no que en su lugar a penas era un comienzo de la aventura más bella de mi vida, una aventura que compartiría contigo y con nadie más"

Ikuto Pov

Cambien el letrero de la puerta de un cerrado a uno que decía abierto, no podía creer el hecho de que por alguna extraña razón el día de ayer me hubiera encontrado con Amu y no solo eso sino que tuvimos una plática de amigos por desgracia ella no me reconoció

-Papi si viene hoy la señorita Amu le podrías pedir su autógrafo- me pidió mi hija mientras me miraba con sus bellos poniendo carita de gato triste

-Si yo se lo pediré Arenise y si tienes suerte y llegas rápido de la escuela puede que inclusive la conozcas- sus ojos se le iluminaron al hacer mención de eso

-Si- salió de la casa corriendo eso le emocionaba, yo me puse detrás del escritorio me emocionaba la idea de volver a ver a Amu sin embargo a su vez me entristecía saber que no me identifico desde un principio se lo diría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Pasaros las horas ya casi eran las 3 de la tarde y Amu aun no llegaba, Arenise estaría en camino, entonces mire las 3 fotos junto a la caja registradora, una foto era donde estábamos Arenise su madre cuando nuestra bella hija apenas había nacido, otra era de Arenise y yo de paseo en el parque hace un año y la ultima foto era una donde estábamos, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi, Utau, Kukai, Amu, yo y la chica que después se convirtió en mi esposa, todos éramos jóvenes y locos no lo niego pero sobre todo éramos felices esa foto la tomamos en una de tantas excursiones que tuvimos juntos claro antes de que Utau, Nagi y Amu decidieran huir sin decirle nada a nadie, no me dejaba de reprochar a mi mismo él nunca haberme percatado de lo que planeaban, la campana de la puerta sonó deje de mirar la foto para ver dos figuras femeninas en la puerta, puse mi mejor sonrisa

-Bienvenidas- una de las chicas que tenía un gorro rojo, una bufanda blanca y lentes de sol me dedico una sonrisa divertida

-Hola de nuevo Ikuto- era Amu mi querida Amu, la chica a su lado solo me miraba tenía unos lentes de sol, y una bufanda morada, por su largo cabello rubio supuse que era Utau **_¿Ella me reconocería? _**Me pregunte internamente

-Señorita Amu que gusto tenerla aquí de nuevo, y que suerte pues ayer olvido su bufanda aquí- le dije mientras le así entrega del objeto mencionado

-muchas gracias-dijo cuando la tuvo en sus manos

-¿gustan algo de tomar?- Utau no había dicho nada desde que entraron supongo que la razón era porque no me reconoce al igual que Amu o tal vez si pero no lo quiere decir

-no queremos causar molestias – menciono Amu mientras negaba con la manos era tan linda

-no es ninguna molestia – le respondí con una sonrisa ladina y note como Amu se sonrojo me dio un poco de risa pero al ver a Utau me dio escalofríos

-iré por un poco de te- entre por una puerta dejando a Amu sola con Utau

Fin Ikuto Pov

Amu Pov

A decir verdad estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a Ikuto tenía algo que me hacía sentir tranquila pero cuando me sonrió no sé porque me puse roja, fue algo indescriptible, después nos dejo a Utau y a mi solas en la librería

-Utau ¿Por qué no has dicho absolutamente nada desde que llegamos?- era extraño que Utau se quedara callada normalmente no era así

-Amu, dime algo, ¿recuerdas que cuando nos fuimos hace 8 años fue por alejarnos de todo y ahora regresamos para enfrentar el pasado y familia que dejamos en ese entonces, los errores todo pero dime que harás cuando te encuentres con alguien que fue nuestro amigo y que también abandonamos sin darle explicación alguna?- me quede pensando en eso muchas veces supuse esa situación y si Utau me hacía mención de eso era por algo

-si ellos deciden escucharme les contare todo y si aun así ya no quieren saber nada de mi aceptare eso, Utau tu sabes que la razón de regresar a este lugar más que nada era porque quiero liberarme de todo lo que me duele, ser libre por fin- ella me abrazo, sentí que lloraría, Utau era mi amiga desde la secundaria la conocí por una chica amiga mía, pero Utau desde ese entonces se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, siempre sabia cuando yo me sentía triste o sola me dio su apoyo siempre, para mi ella era una hermana

-Aquí está el té- menciono Ikuto mientras entraba a la habitación ambas nos separamos

-muchas gracias Ikuto eres muy amable- le dedique mi mejor sonrisa entonces vi que en la cercas de la caja registradora había 3 marcos de fotos

-Perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Utau, Hoshina Utau- por un momento había olvidado que Utau no había dicho nada desde que entramos por la puerta

-es un placer señorita Utau- Ikuto la miro seriamente era como si con tan solo la mirada se entendieran no entendía el porqué de esta situación, según yo era la primera vez que se encontraban, entonces sentí una atmosfera tensa causada por el choque de miradas y un prolongado silencio tome un poco del te

-Este te es muy rico Ikuto ¿lo preparaste tu?- al decir aquello aquella atmosfera tensa desapareció, el solo me miro dulcemente

-Si, suelo hacer un poco para mí y mi hija- al momento en que la mencione lo note feliz pero extrañamente sentí como un pequeño golpe en el pecho era algo inexplicable

-¿Tienes una hija? Increíble ¿Cómo es?- por alguna extraña razón me entro la curiosidad algo raro en mi

-Es ella- me mostro una foto donde estaban los dos en el parque de diversiones

-Es muy mona- le dije mientras le daba la foto

-se llama Arenise, y es gran admiradora de ustedes- eso me puso feliz

-Si quieres puedo darle un autógrafo- le dedique una sonrisa

-Claro ella se pondrá muy feliz gracias- extrañamente verlo tan contento me hiso sentir muy feliz el busco uno de los libros era una edición del que yo había agarrado el día anterior me lo dio, pero mire a Utau ella soltó un gran suspiro

-Está bien- me dijo yo le sonreí Utau era buena solo había que tratarla

–Si quieres yo también lo hago- Ikuto asintió y le dio uno de los primeros disco de Utau yo note como se le dibujo una leve sonrisa aunque no lo dijera abiertamente sabia que aquello la hiso feliz ambas firmamos y le dimos las cosas, y entonces mis necesidades fisiológicas aparecieron

-perdona pero me podrías permitir usar tu baño- lo dije un poco sonrojada la verdad eso me dio mucha pena pues no quería abusar de su confianza

-Claro- me indico como llegar y yo me dirigí hay mientras los deje a ellos dos solos espero no se maten en mi ausencia

Fin Amu pov

Ikuto Pov

Ahora que Amu no se encontraba podía preguntarle las cosas de frente a Utau

-Ikuto, yo no soy tan despistada como Amu y si yo si me percate de quien eras desde que entramos- acaso esta mujer me lee la mente esto era algo increíble

-te quiero pedir que no le digas nada de quien soy- se notaba un poco de tensión en el aire

-está bien, pero me parece justo que tu se lo digas- y una vez mas esta chica leyó mi mente me pregunto tendrá ese ¿don?

-Y lo hare en el momento indicado…

-Papi ya llegue y mi tío vino conmigo- mi hija nos interrumpió, entonces mi hermano entro por la puerta y Utau se quedo petrificada al verlo

* * *

Amu: waaaaaaaaaaa ¿quien era? O.o

Sakuarui: No te puedo decir Amu jejeje pero no desesperes tal vez en el próximo cap. lo sepamos

Amu: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueno ta bien sabré esperar jajá pero no me darás una pista aunque sea pequeña?

Sakuarui: no lo siento

Amu: al menos lo intente T.T

Sakuarui: jejeje bueno quiero preguntarles que les pareció que lo hiciera más largo no sé si este bien o si lo debería hacer un poco corto comenten xq sus comentarios me animan mucho aunque es un poco difícil para mí escribir esta historia

Amu: ¿falta de inspiración o de tiempo?

Sakuarui: ninguna más que nada un asunto de recuerdos que quiero sacar bueno comenten por favor eso me animara *.*


	5. Chapter 5: Cap 3 Huida

Sakuarui: milagro Ziron que no estás dormido, ¿que ahora si me ayudaras?

Ziron: por dormirme una vez ya me la haces de a tos ¬¬

Amu: pero Sakuarui porque andas tan happy?

Sakuarui: eso es porque a pesar de recibir muy pocos reviews todos y cada uno de ellos me da ánimos para escribir y seguir esta historia que es un poco dolorosa para mí

Amu: algo de eso dijiste la vez pasada ¿dime porque es dolorosa? Y si es tan dolorosa ¿porque la escribes? O.o

Ziron: es porque es bien masoquista ¬¬

Sakuarui: nada que ver ¬¬ pero gracias por preguntar Amu tal vez te responda después del cap. jejeje me harían los honores

Ziron y Amu: shugo chara no le pertenece a sakuarui solo la historia que espera la disfruten y comenten

Sakuarui: gracias chicos :)

* * *

Capitulo 3: Huida

"Hay ocasiones en las que no me considero lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder pelear contra lo único que quiero evitar… tus ojos"

Ikuto pov

Utau quedo paralizada al ver como mi hija entraba acompañada de mi hermano y el también

-U… Utau-ella reacciono ante el nombre pero seguía de algún modo asustada

-¿Utau Hoshina?-pregunto mi hija ella solo asintió después agarro sus lentes y me miro con la cabeza baja

-Lo siento me tengo que ir por favor dile a Amu que me fui antes por una emergencia-entonces paso junto a mi hermano el cual la detuvo agarrándola del brazo

-Espera…¿Cuándo?…- no pudo seguir con su pregunta pues ella se libero y se fue corriendo de aquel lugar, el me miro interprete su mirada el tenia duda, melancolía, algo muy raro en el

-Ve- fue lo único que le dije el dudo un momento miro a mi hija la cual se sentía confundida

-Lo siento Are pero después te llevare al parque lo prometo- y así mi hermano salió corriendo detrás de Utau

-Papa, ¿porque el tío Kukai reacciono así al ver a la señorita Utau?- mi hija a pesar de su corta edad ya era madura para entender ese tipo de cosas, mas porque en algún momento yo mismo le conté mi historia con Amu antes de conocer a su madre y la historia de Kukai con Utau una historia que aparentemente todavía no tenía un desenlace

Fin Ikuto Pov

Utau Pov

Salí corriendo como una cobarde, era una idiota como es que a la distraída de Amu le pude decir tales cosas como que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a toda la gente q dejamos atrás y yo en este momento me encontraba huyendo de el de Kukai una persona que si bien marco mi vida jamás lo pude olvidar, pero un par de días antes de decidir escapar de este lugar con Amu y Nagihiko, Kukai y yo teníamos una relación pero dos días antes de mi partida nos peleamos por una tontería en esos dos días no le hable y pensando en que solo le causaba daño al estar con él me fui con mis amigos dejándolo atrás sin decirle ni siquiera un adiós, ver esa mirada verde en la que me podía perder, escucharlo reír, ver como siempre me daba ánimos, era doloroso para mi saber que al dejarlo todo eso terminaría, ya no podríamos ser los mismos, pensando que tal vez encontraría algo mejor decidí irme irme con ese par, pero a medida de que pasaba el tiempo en ocasiones su recuerdo invadía mi mente y mi corazón con demasiada intensidad tanta que dolía, mi pecho me dolía solo de pensarlo, sentía un dolor punzante siempre que pensaba en el, solo una vez Amu me descubrió llorando entendió todo y solo me abrazo, después de eso decidí que no me dejaría vencer ante el recuerdo de Kukai, pero ahora que lo volví a ver todo se derrumbo, no sabía que decir o que hacer, el simple hecho de que me viera con esos bellos ojos verdes me hiso estremecer pero tenía presente que el tal vez ya estaba con alguien que yo pase a ser parte de su pasado.

Al imaginarme una escena de él con una mujer que no fuera yo y un hijo quise romper en llanto, por esa simple razón Salí corriendo de la librería de Ikuto, no quería que me vieran llorar y menos él, entonces entre todos mis pensamientos negativos no note que la lluvia se desato, tal vez había corrido por horas, no me detuve en su lugar seguí corriendo con mas fuerzas, ni siquiera sabía por qué razón corría, no si sabia quería escapar huir otra vez no quería enfrentarlo no podía hacerlo yo no tenía fuerzas para eso

-Utau!- un grito de su dulce voz me hiso reaccionar con miedo mire detrás de mí lo vi a él correr todo empapado detrás de mi yo negué con la cabeza

-¡Déjame en paz!- fue lo que dije y seguí corriendo no quería no podía tenerlo frente a mi no lo podía ver a los ojos ni siquiera podía permitirme estar frente a él, no tenía derecho yo me fui yo decidí dejarlo que siguiera con su vida, la lluvia y el viento me hacían estremecer pero él no dejaba de seguirme

-¡Utau espera por favor tenemos que hablar!- era cierto teníamos que hablar yo sabía que al regresar a este lugar tendría que hablarle y me había mentalizado pero todo eso se fue a la basura al tenerlo frente a mi

-¡Yo…yo no tengo nada que decirte!- era mentira por supuesto yo quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle cuanto lo extrañe, cuanto pensé en el, cuantas veces me sentí sola sin el cercas pero era algo que todo cambiaba por una sola imagen la misma que tuve cuando lo vi, la imagen de él con una familia feliz eso era lo que me impedía decirle la realidad, no podía necesitaba irme no podía tenerlo frente a mi porque sabía que simplemente si tan solo llegábamos a cruzar una palabra todas las barreras que le puse a mis sentimientos caerían, una vez mas tanto como la primera vez que lo conocí

-¡Tal vez tu no tengas de que hablarme pero yo sí!- en un movimiento rápido Kukai quedo frente a mi evitándome el paso, me volvió a agarrar del brazo esta vez con más fuerza que antes pero no con la suficiente como para lastimarme

-Kukai déjame ir por favor-intentaba liberarme de su agarre en vano y mis lagrimas que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia en mi rostro no dejaban de fluir mi voz era suplicante, tiste y estaba a punto de quebrarse realmente no quería enfrentarlo

-¡NO! Utau tenemos que hablar, no pretendo dejarte ir hasta que hablemos- su voz era decidida y penetrante, yo no lo podía ni ver a los ojos solo miraba el su mano sobre mi brazo e intentaba de libarme de él mientras negaba con mi cabeza

-Pierdes tu tiempo yo no tengo nada que hablarte. Contare hasta 5 así que suéltame o empezare a gritar- el simple hecho de no querer verlo ni a los ojos era un indicio de que no estaba preparada para eso yo no sabía que pensaba de mi o porque me seguía pero si sabía que yo no lo podía enfrentar

-1…

-Utua..

-2…

-tenemos que hablar…

-3…

-necesito saber…

-4…

-tu todavía

-cin…

-¿me amas?- no podía creer escuche esas palabras y no podía creerlo, el me soltó yo miraba al suelo ¿que acababa de pasar? El me pregunto si lo amaba aun pero ¿Por qué? Habiendo tantas preguntas ¿por qué esa? Me puso muy confundida entonces lo por primera vez levante mi rostro y vi el suyo, sus intensos ojos verdes lloraban al igual que los míos

-Kukai ¿Por qué preguntas algo tan sin sentido?...- el aire frio era intenso y sin embargo no me importaba era como si nada existiera una burbuja que no me dejara sentir ni frio ni calor

-¿Por qué? Pues tal vez porque yo no lo eh dejado de hacer y simplemente durante todos estos años yo te eh esperado anhelando que me digas que me sigas amando tanto como yo lo hago- las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir realmente me sentía feliz por aquello, sin dejarlo de mirar a los ojos, comencé a formar una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Te extrañe Kukai realmente te extrañe todos y cada uno de estos años, pero jamás deje de amarte-el sonrió, acerco sus labios a los míos, sabía que con solo ese beso nos estábamos diciendo todo, era dulce, tierno, yo lo abrace del cuello para hacerlo más profundo, entonces note algo, el rico sabor de sus labios que realmente extrañe, en esta ocasión tenía un leve sabor a sal, entonces derrame una lagrima, el me había estado esperando, al verme y que yo huyera lo hiso entristecer, lo hice llorar algo que yo solo había visto una vez, algo que no me perdonaría pues yo realmente nunca lo había dejado de amar, nos tuvimos que separar por falta de oxigeno

-Estas empapada, no quiero que la cantante más famosa del mudo pesque un resfriado y después no pueda cantar, vamos a mi departamento para que te seques- yo le sonreí mientras asentía, no podía hablar pues sentía que mi voz no podría salir era feliz realmente lo era, solo me molestaba el hecho de Amu tal vez no pudiera enfrentar a Ikuto cuando supiera quién era realmente.

Fin Utau Pov

Amu Pov

Ikuto me dijo que Utau tuvo una emergencia pero me preocupaba pues ella no era así algo le había pasado, o tal vez había visto a alguien…

-Amu-chan como es que se te ocurren esas ¿historias tan bonitas?- bueno no podía pensar mucho en la situación de Utau pues me encontraba con Ameri e Ikuto en una salida, no me pude negar al ver a esta niña tan emocionada de conocerme, además de que ella me pido que saliera con ella y con su padre, después de mucho pensarlo decidimos ir al parque de diversiones

-En ocasiones son cosas que sueño lo que me inspira a crearlas otras veces son experiencias-le conteste con una sonrisa, entonces la lluvia comenzó, los tres nos ocultamos de la lluvia debajo de un local, ya nos encontrábamos de camino a la casa de Ikuto

-Ameri, ya deja de interrogar a la señorita Amu- le dijo en un tono que sonó un poco a regaño

-No te preocupes no me molesta-le conteste, entonces Ameri bostezo tenía mucho sueño y como no tenerlo si anduvimos de un lado a otro

-No se puedo contigo… ven sube- se arrodillo y la niña subió a su espalda e inmediatamente se durmió entonces yo le puse mi chamarra

-No es necesario- me dijo Ikuto algo apenado

-No hay problema, además es para que no se moje, además si corremos creo que no nos mojaremos mucho- el asintió y comenzamos a correr bajo la lluvia por un momento por miedo a separarme de él le tome de la mano, el solo me miro con curiosidad, pero cuando me iba a soltar el me apretó dándome a entender que no quería soltar yo me sonroje y al solo lo note divertido, nos fuimos así por todo el camino hasta que llegamos a su casa, le quito la chamarra a la niña la cual estaba seca, la dejamos en su cuarto y los dos nos dirigimos a su sala, puso a calentar un poco de leche para hacer chocolate caliente a mi me dio una toalla, mientras me dejaba sola para que se cambiara, yo mire las cosas que estaban sobre su chimenea mientras me secaba el cabello entonces, un objeto llamo mi atención, era una pulsera, de cuentas era muy gruesa y tenía la figura de un violín,

-Imposible- dije mientras agarraba el objeto entre mis manos, la miraba una y mil veces entonces recordé

**_Back Flash _**

-Feliz cumpleaños, ten es tu regalo espero te guste Neko-chan- le decía a un chico que había abrazado por la espalda pues estaba sentado y yo lo quería sorprender mi amigo solo sonrió al recibir su regalo, yo tenía un fuerte sentimiento por él y a pesar de que quedamos como amigos el sentimiento seguía presente y verlo feliz me hacia feliz a mi

-Gracia- abrió su regalo, se emociono mucho al ver la pulsera de cuentas con la figura del violín en medio me había costado cercas de 4 meses hacerla pero verlo feliz me hiso sentir orgullosa

-Bien yo me voy Neko-chan, adiós- me fui de ese lugar con una gran sonrisa en la boca

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

-Ikuto… así se llamaba Neko-chan, mi amigo del que estuve enamorada pero que al final solo éramos amigos, entonces Ikuto es…

-Aquel chico al que le diste la pulsera como regalo- me susurro al oído yo lo mire toda roja de la cara

-Ikuto ¿cuanto llevas hay?- realmente me había asustado

- El tiempo suficiente, Amu yo debí decírtelo antes, pero yo soy Ikuto el chico que conociste con el apodo de Neko-chan, recuerda odiaba que me dijeran por mi nombre pero ya después me acostumbre, Amu no sabes lo que te extrañe yo…- él se acercaba peligrosamente

-Lo siento me tengo que ir- y así sin más agarre mi chamarra y Salí corriendo como una cobarde.

* * *

Sakuarui: bueno eso es todo por hoy espero les agrade el cap. porque a mi casi me hace llorar la parte de Utau

Ziron: será porque eres una chillona ¿? ¬¬

Sakuarui: también pero no se esa parte tuvo algo que ninguna historia de las que había escrito me hiso sentir

Ziron: rara

Amu: espera me debes una explicación

Sakuarui: o cierto pues es muy sencillo esta historia narra fragmentos de mi pasado un pasado que ya enterré pero que antes de enterrar imagine esta historia, y quise sacarla de una forma jejejeje por eso se me es un poco difícil

Amu: o ya veo pero ¿segura que está bien escribirlo?

Sakuarui: algo pero bien dicen el que no arriesga no gana jaja

Ziron: bueno dejen reviews pues su opinión es importante para detener la locura de esta loca ¬¬

Sakuarui: además quiero saber que opinan de agregar un par de escenas Lemon en esta historia xq si les agrada la idea tal vez empiece a ponerlas desde el próximo cap. XD pero ustedes digan


	6. Chapter 6: cap 4 Entre la lluvia

Sakuarui: Hola gente bella y hermosa que está leyendo el fanfic, que tal como tan?

Luis Rose: Esperemos que estén bien *.*

Sakuarui: tal vez se pregunten quien es Luis Rose y donde ta Ziron o Amu

Luis Rose: de hecho yo me pregunto por qué demonios escribes a las 5 de la mañana tengo mucho sueño -.-

Sakuarui: No aguantas nada padre jajajaja :) Bueno Luis se supone es mi padre lo cual es ta un poco raro dado que soy más grande que el

Luis Rose: solo por un año te quejas XD

Sakuarui: si a mi tierna edad de 2 años me abandonaste

Luis Rose: y dale con eso ya te dije que tu madre te agarro y no te pude llevar

Sakuarui: aja y luego. ¬¬ Bueno ese no es el caso hoy pedí un poco de ayuda de mi padre para poder escribir este cap. Pues así como que escribir lemon está un poco difícil para mí y el es un pervertido de primera XD

Luis Rose: si ya sabes divúlgalo por toda la red T.T

Sakuarui: sabes que te quiero XD aunque me violaras, tengamos un hijo, me abandonaras y seas un pervertido jejeje

Luis Rose: ¬¬ no te viole... tú te pusiste de cariñosa... no te abandone tu madre te secuestro... y no soy pervertido... solo tengo una imaginación muy sexy y que se calienta rápido T.T

Sakuarui: jajaja van no importa en este cap. Hay mucho lemon así que si no quieren leerlo sugiero que dejen de leer después del Amu POV espero les guste y nos leemos abajo padre pervertido me haces los honores XD

Luis Rose: ya que Shugo chara no le pertenece a Sakuarui T.T

* * *

Cap. 4 Entre la lluvia

_"Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama"_

Amu Pov

Había salido corriendo no entendía porque asentía que si me quedaba algo malo podía pasar, Ikuto, tal vez fue mi gran amor pero cuando empezó una relación con una amiga realmente me sentí triste no lo podía creer, me sentía triste derrotada pero a su vez me sentí feliz pues él estaría con alguien que lo haría más feliz que nadie, sin embargo algo no me convencía del todo en esa situación que era no lo sabía era inexplicable. Hundida en mí mar de pensamientos choque con alguien

-Lo siento mucho- dije y cuando alce mi rostro vi a Nagihiko hay parado y mirándome preocupado, yo al verlo lo abrace y me rompí a llorar algo que no hacia hace mucho

-¿Amu que paso? ¿Donde está Utau?- yo no lo dejaba de abrazar en este momento me sentía culpable de mi l y un cosas y lo único que quería era que alguien me reconfortara y me dijera que todo estaba bien

-N…Nagi ya sea porque Ikuto se me hace tan familiar ya sé porque sentía cosas raras solo con estar a su lado- me aferre a él como si estuviera en medio del océano y el fuera un salvavidas

-Amu, vamos a sentarnos y que me cuentes todo ¿si?- yo asentí y sin soltarme de él nos fuimos a una cafetería no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, el lugar estaba solamente con algunos meseros y nosotros dos, creo que resaltábamos demasiado o al menos eso era a mi parecer, pues no en todas partes vez a un chico de cabellos largos violetas y una chica de cabellos rosas, ambos pedimos algo de tomar y yo le conté todo lo que había pasado a Nagihiko

- Al final por esa pulsera supe que era él, entonces cuando se me acerco yo solo Salí corriendo pues sentía que algo mas pasaría si lo dejaba continuar- el me miro en todo el rato

-Amu, siendo honesto actuaste mejor de lo que Utau y yo esperábamos que lo hicieras, Ikuto fue una parte muy fuerte en tu vida, tú misma lo dijiste fue tu gran amor, además a mi parecer estuvo bien que le pusieras un alto antes de que una cosa te llevara a la otra, sin mencionar tu compromiso, recuerda que solo volvimos aquí para enfrentar nuestro pasado, ese pasado que dejamos atrás cuando nos fuimos sin decirle a nadie- todo lo que Nagihiko me dijo era cierto no podía simplemente traicionar la confianza que mi prometido me había dado durante todo el tiempo que le pedí no vernos para enfrentar mis demonios

-Gracias Nagi, ahora lo único que necesito es tiempo para saber qué hacer con Ikuto- el sonrió pero su rostro reflejaba un poco de preocupación

-me gustaría decirte que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo pero sabes que no es así, además creo más conveniente que antes que enfrentes a Ikuto venzas tu mayor tormento- era cierto no tenía nada de tiempo para pensar eso

-tienes razón solo tengo 29 días para enfrentarlo a él pero mañana enfrentare al más grande de mis tormentos-

-después de eso será tu boda- a los dos nos inundó un gran silencio

-todo cambia- fue lo único que pude decir

-Si, bueno y a todo esto donde esta Utau- yo quede vagando en mis pensamientos e hice una suposición

-empiezo a creer que si ella reconoció a Ikuto desde el principio, tal vez Kukai llego y se la llevo para hablar, ella también necesita enfrentar a sus demonios y estoy segura de que lo lograra- ambos tomamos un sorbo del café que ya estaba frio

Fin Amu Pov

Utau Pov

-Es una fortuna que tu departamento este justo enfrente de una tienda de ropa- le dije a Kukai mientras entrabamos a su departamento era muy grande pero por donde lo viese me daba cuenta de que él vivía hay

-Ni que lo digas, bien que te parece que tu tomes un baño en lo que yo preparo algo de comer- yo dude un poco

-no creo que sea bueno, mejor solo me cabio y ya-el me miro e hiso una cara fingiendo enojo a mi me dio risa

-tienes que entrar en calor y es mejor si tomas un baño de agua caliente, te prestare toallas y puedes vestirte en mi cuarto y no acepto un no por respuesta- me cargo como princesa y me llevo hasta el baño que estaba a un lado de su cuarto, me bajo y me dejo encerrada hay dándome indicaciones de donde encontrar todas las cosas inclusive las toallas, al final termine tomando un baño, solo sentía como cada gota recorría mi cuerpo mi cabello estaba muy mojado, entonces empecé a acariciar mi cuerpo con mis manos sintiendo que esas manos no eran mías si no que eran de Kukai,

-Quisiera que realmente fuera el-entonces tocaron la puerta

-d… ¿diga?- me puse muy nerviosa

-Utau deje tu ropa encima de mi cama- suspire

-Gracias Kukai-ya no escuche mas su voz, entonces me puse una toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo cerré la llave del agua caliente di un largo suspiro y Salí.

Fin Utau Pov

Kukai Pov

Ya me había secado el cuerpo en lo que Utau se baño, me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla y agarre una playera blanca pero no me la puse, no me puse ni siquiera zapatos así que andaba descalzo, entonces, me dirigí a la cocina que también era un comedor, de la mesa quite el florero que lo adornaba dejando la mesa bacía, comencé a preparar un poco de espagueti al menos lo suficiente para dar de comer a un ejército pues yo comía mucho, ya casi terminaba de cocinar y entonces fue cuando sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda era Utau sus manos recorrían mi pecho descubierto mientras que me daba pequeños besos en la espalda que me daban pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían mi cuerpo sus besos eran lentos yo no soporte mas y me di la vuelta para contemplar a una Utau casi desnuda, cubierta solamente por una pequeña toalla que dejaba ver bastante

-Utau q…- no me dejo terminar pus rápidamente tomo mi cabeza entre sus brazos, y me beso apasionadamente, solamente sentía como su lengua tímidamente quería meterse en mi boca y yo se lo permití, haciendo lo mismo y explorando completamente su boca, mi manos se posaron en su cadera ella enredo sus piernas en mi cuerpo y la cargue hasta la mesa, lentamente la recosté, nos separamos un poco por falta de aire, ambos sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente, mi mano derecha bajo lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la orilla de la toalla, la levante un poco y pude sentir su suave piel haciendo contacto con la mía, acaricie sus bien formadas piernas por un momento, mientras me comenzaba a aventurar hasta llegar a su intimidad ella dio un pequeño quejido que se ahogo en el beso ella desenredo sus manos y comenzó a explorar mi pecho, yo le empecé a acariciar su intimidad sus gemidos eran ahogados pues no la dejaba ni quejarse entonces empecé a sentir que mi pene empezaba a endurecerse, con mi mano libre fui desamarrando su toalla y al hacerlo comencé a besarla por todo su bello cuello bajando cada vez mas hasta que llegue a sus pechos donde me quede embobado eran perfectos, pero en ese momento ella se tapo con sus brazos, la vi al rostro, era la más bella imagen de alguien que podría tener en mi vida, su rostro reflejaba excitación, sus labios estaban levemente hinchados, sus ojos estaban brillosos, ella estaba sonrojada completamente, y su bello cabello rubio caía completamente suelto por su espalda, me acerque a su oído para en un susurro decirle

-eres perfecta-bajo lentamente sus brazos, yo hice un leve camino de besos, sobra decir que la habitación ya había subido su temperatura, comencé a acariciar su pecho mientras que con mi boca empecé a darle un trato especial a su otro pecho, ella soltaba gemidos que eran música para mis oídos, entonces con mi mano que se encontraba en su intimidad metí un dedo haciendo que diera un leve grito de excitación, mi miembro ya esperaba su aparición pero quería hacerla gozar un poco más, así que después de lograr que sus pezones se e rectaran completamente baje por su abdomen dándole besos pequeños al llegar a al lugar donde se encontraba mi mano metí mi lengua y comencé a explorar aquel lugar tan desconocido para mí con ella

-¡DIOS KUKAI NO PARES!- eso me éxito aun mas y encontré su clítoris el cual lamia y ella realmente lo disfruto, entonces llego su orgasmo dejándome un sabor amargo pero delicioso en la boca, ella se sentó en la mesa y en un rápido movimiento logro dejarme debajo de ella

-es mi turno de hacerte sufrir- dijo riéndose mientras sus manos bagamán hasta mi pantalón y ella me daba pequeños besos en todo el pecho sus manos rápidamente se deshicieron de mi pantalón y de mi bóxer, entonces, sus suaves manos empezaron a acariciarme sentía mi miembro palpitar, ella subía y bajaba lentamente sus manos haciéndome sufrir era una tortura pero a su vez me sentía en el paraíso, entonces fue cuando hiso algo inesperado para mi, metió mi pene en su boca, se sentía húmedo su lengua recorría mi pene saboreándolo haciendo que mi mente comenzara a quedar en blanco, demonios verla hacer eso si me hiso perder el control, saco mi pene de mi boca para descaradamente lamerlo con su lengua mientras que con una mano me hacia leves caricias, ahora era yo quien soltaba fuertes gemidos, ella volvió a meter mi miembro en su boca yo intentaba contener algunos gemidos pero no podía evitarlo, de repente ella comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo una y otra vez, yo no soporte, entonces, puse mis manos sobre su cabeza, ayudándola a tomar un ritmo más acelerado, mi orgasmo llego, ella trago todo mi semen, la peor parte yo solo la miraba mientras lo hacía, mientras una parte de mi anatomía me pedía a gritos entrar en ella entonces, nos volvimos a besar con locura, realmente amaba a esta mujer y tenerla lejos tanto tiempo fue extremadamente difícil, la recosté debajo de mi cuerpo, me acomode entre sus piernas, ella las cruzo sobre mi cadera

-¿Lista?- ella solo asintió comencé a poner la punta de mi pene en la entrada de su vagina, y lentamente entre en ella para hacerlo lo menos dolorosamente posible pero fue en vano ella soltó un leve quejido y algunas lagrimas las cuales seque con besos, después de un rato entre completamente, entonces disfrute la bella sensación de sentirnos uno, entonces me comencé a mover con ella dándole algunas estocadas lentas

-Mas rápido por favor- y el coro de los ángeles se quedaba corto ante tales palabras entonces cumpliendo su petición comencé a penetrarla con más velocidad mientras nos besábamos con mucha lujuria y entre gemidos decía mi nombre y yo el suyo fue cuando sus pareces internas apretaron mí miembro, sentía que mi orgasmo llegaría pronto, ella se abraso a mi mientras que en un hambriento beso nos declarábamos todo lo que nos extrañábamos, al separarnos se aferro a mi me araño la espalda mientras yo la besaba, entonces ambos llegamos al orgasmos, ambos solo sentíamos como una rica sensación recorría nuestros cuerpos, me sentía en la gloria, eran miles de sensaciones inexplicables, me acosté a su lado en la mesa todavía sin salir de ella solo la abrace sintiéndome la persona más feliz que nunca

-Enserio te extrañe, Utau te amo-ella se aferro mas al abrazo

-Yo también te amo mucho Kukai, y realmente perdón por haberme ido sin decir adiós o sin haberte dado noticias de mí en todo pero jamás te deje de amar- yo le bese en los hombros

-Prométeme que no te volverás a ir nunca- ella solo asintió, yo la abrace con más fuerza pues saber que no me separaría de la chica que nunca deje de amar me hacia completamente feliz

* * *

Sakuarui: y así hice el primer lemon de mi vida, padre me convertiste en una persona pervertida

Luis Rose: échame la culpa a mi XD

Sakuarui: si así como que me abandonaras y aparecieras a mis 17 años después de que tuve q escapar de mi madre

Luis Rose: pues ella te agarro y ya no te pude llevar

Sakuarui: bueno espero les gustara y espero me dejen muchos comentarios, si les gusto el lemon puede que agregue más adelante, padre despídete porque no sé si volverás a aparecer

Luis Rose: ¿te vas a deshacer de mi así vil mente? T.T bueno dado que mi hija me quiere como 20 m bajo tierra me despido por favor comenten y los dejo en manos de esta loca

Sakuarui: soy tu hija que esperabas xD además si vuelvo a hacer lemon serás al primero q pida ayuda y volverás a aparecer :P


	7. Chapter 7: Cap5 Frente a la tormenta

Sakuarui: ok si sé que me ausente un poco

Ziron: un rato!? Casi una década

Sakuarui: ok no seas exagerado pido un enorme perdón por no escribir es q me enoje con una amiga q tenia mal de amores y la inspiración hiso puf, desapareció y también estoy triste porque nadie comento mi anterior cap. T.T

Amu: no pierdas la esperanza

Sakuarui: ok no lo hare jejeje espero dejen sus comentarios Amu, Ziron los honores por favor

Los dos: Sakuarui no es dueña de shugo chara solo de esta historia q creo con esos personajes

Sakuarui: gracias disfrútenlo

* * *

**Cap. 5: Frente a la tormenta**

"_**Vivir tanto tiempo temiendo a algo no lograra que puedas vivir con alegría"**_

**_Utau pov_**

Me desperté gracias a los rayos del sol, sentí unos brazos rodeándome y entonces recordé que me encontraba con Kukai, pensé que fue un sueño pero claramente no lo fue, se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro, me levante de la cama, vi una camisa de Kukai y me la puse ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo me libere del abrazo de Kukai busque mi bolsa tenía que al menos mandarle un mensaje a Amu y Nagihiko de donde me encontraba porque si no tal vez llamarían al ejercito y eso si me iba bien, busque mi celular y lo encontré, entonces lo vi ni una sola llamada perdida, esos dos es raro que no me busquen como locos, decidí que lo mejor sería marcarles, me senté en el sillón de la sala

…bip….bip….bip…

-Hola ¿Utau paso algo?- era Amu, sonaba de cierta manera triste y un poco preocupada, supongo que algo paso con Ikuto ayer

-Pues eso debería decirlo yo ¿no lo crees? Digo no me han hablado en ni tu ni Nagi y para esta hora mínimo ya debería a ver aparecido en los noticieros y eso de mínimo- ambas ante el comentario comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas

-Pues supuse que te encontraste con Kukai y que ambos pues supusimos que pasaron una buena noche- me sonroje brutalmente qué bueno que mi amiga no estaba presente

-luego te diré que paso, pero ¿dime Amu tu que tienes no suenas bien?- silencio fue lo único que nos rodeo por cercas de 2 minutos y cuando iba a decir otra cosa

-¿Tu sabias desde el inicio que él era Ikuto cierto?- otro silencio por mi parte sabia que algo había pasado con esos dos

-Si-

-¿Querías que lo descubriera y tal vez si no lo hacía cuando los deje solos le pediste que me dijera verdad?-

-Así es-

-ya veo-

-…. A…-

-Utau hoy iré a ver a mi familia, es lo primero que debí hacer desde que llegamos y sabes que eh tenido mucho miedo de enfrentar ese demonio interno pero es hora de hacerlo y realmente me haría mucho bien que fueras conmigo, si quieres que Kukai nos acompañe está bien, además también ira Nagi-en ese instante unos brazos me rodearon por la espala era Kukai que acababa de despertar

-¿Tan temprano y ya me engañas Utau?-dijo sarcásticamente yo lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa

-Es Kukai ¿cierto bueno los dejare…

-Espera no cuelgues, Kukai dice Amu que si te gustaría acompañarnos a ver a su familia-

-Claro que quiero además quiero saludarla hace años que no la veo- dijo muy animado

-Bueno entonces Amu, te veo en el Hotel en media hora- después le colgué

-Ustedes siguen sin ser inseparables ¿cierto?-

-Así es, aunque ahora Amu, tuvo su primer encuentro con Ikuto, me preocupa lo que eso le provocara y estoy realmente preocupada, además de que hoy quiere enfrentar a sus padres, solo tuvo comunicación con su hermana y teme lo que ellos dirán uf bueno desayunemos y vistámonos para ir a verla-

-No tan rápido- dicho esto salto el sillón se sentó junto a mí y me comenzó a besar apasionadamente

-Creo que llegaremos un poco tarde- dicho esto nos dejamos llevar por lo que ambos sentíamos

**Fin Utau Pov**

**Amu Pov**

**2 horas después**

Nos encontramos enfrente de la casa de mis padres honestamente no se qué hacer todos me animan y están conmigo, sin embargo tenía mucho miedo me había ido hace 7 años y ahora me encontrar frente a esta puerta que me vio partir no tenía el valor suficiente

-Hazlo- me dijo Nagihiko parándose junto a mí

-Estamos contigo- dijo Utau haciendo lo mismo entonces respire profundamente y toque el timbre entonces una chica de cabellos cafés que le llegaban hasta los hombros me abrió, vestía con uniforme, eso me indico que acababa de llegar de la escuela, me vio y se lanza a abrazarme fuertemente

-Amu-nesa- era mi querida hermanita

-Ami- le correspondí el abrazo cuando me fui solo era una niña de 7 años ahora era una chica de 14, nunca deje de darle noticias mías siempre le mandaba una carta pero no solía saber nada de ella pues siempre estaba cambiando de estadía y nunca me pudo enviar una respuesta de sus cartas

-Te extrañe mucho- me dijo mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus ojos casi lloro yo también

-Ami ¿Quién es?- pregunto nuestro padre, el cual salió con mama para ver quien había tocado

-Amu…- dijo mi madre se llevo sus manos a la boca y corrió hacia mí y nos abrazo fuertemente yo le correspondí el abrazo, al separarnos vi a mi padre parado en la puerta se encontraba muy serio me acerque a el

-Hola padre, yo bueno yo…- y antes de decir otra cosa me abrazo fuertemente yo le respondí el abrazo

-Te extrañe hija- y comenzó a llorar, Ami y mamá se unieron al abrazo realmente estaba feliz estaba con mis padres, muchas veces temí este encuentro pero ahora veo que ellos tal vez me extrañaron tanto como yo a ellos, al separarnos todos nos secamos las lagrimas, vi mis amigos los cuales parecían conmovidos por la escena y todos sonreían

-Pasen- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro era una sonrisa que en mi vida hacia visto supongo que realmente les alegraba mi retorno, nos sentamos en la sala mi madre y padre fueron a la cocina y mi hermana subió a cambiarse, entonces vi que en la chimenea mis padres tenían varios recortes de periódico enmarcados todos eran sobre mí, mi primer éxito publicado, mis viajes todos incluso había una donde estaba con Utau y Nagihiko en una firma de autógrafos

-Ellos los juntaron todo lo que salía de ti, incluso compraron todos los libros que publicaste, incluyendo los que publicaste como anónimo, enserio te extrañe hermana- me volvió a abrazar

-No me lo esperaba-

-¿Qué coleccionáramos todo eso? Siempre serás nuestra hija y si alejarte de la casa fue para buscar tu destino como escritora no lo íbamos a detener además ya tenias edad para escoger que hacer con tu futuro y nos enorgullece que hicieras lo que más te gustaba, aunque si nos dolió cuando amanecimos y un día simplemente encontramos tu cama vacía, conservamos esa nota con la esperanza de saber que estabas bien y cuando nos enteramos de tu éxito juntamos todos los recortes que pudimos, pero ahora tenerte aquí ha sido el mejor recuerdo de todos-mi madre era honesta en sus palabras y a mí me llenaba de alegría saber que siempre estuvieron al pendiente de mi en mi carrera, mire a mis amigos ellos solo asintieron y yo suspire

-Hay varias razones por las que volví-

-Lo imaginamos, pero siéntate la plática será más amena, además tu mamá nos preparo te y galletas, yo sonreí y me senté en el sillón a un lado de Nagihiko y Ami, toda la tarde estuvimos hablando de las cosas que pasamos en nuestro viaje, del cual mis padres, Ami y Kukai no dejaron de preguntar

-Bueno Amu dijiste que volviste por varias razones ¿cuáles son?- pregunto Kukai yo suspire

-Bueno una razón era para arreglar las cosas con mi familia-

-Esa considérala hecha- dijo mi hermana todos reímos

-Otra es uf…

-Solo diles Amu- me dijo Nagihiko mirándome serenamente, solté un gran suspiro

-Verán la otra razón es que me casare cuando este mes termine- todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia menos

-¿Con quién?- pregunto mi hermana

-Su nombre es Tadase, Hotori Tadase, su familia es dueña de una escuela muy prestigiosa, y nos conocimos en una fiesta hace dos años y hace unos meses me propuso casarme y acepte, honestamente me gustaría que fueran pues son mi familia, además el vendrá una semana antes de la boda para que lo conozcan-

-¡Felicidades hija! Y claro que queremos conocerlo- mis padres me abrazaron, después fue tiempo de irnos, pero Ami no se me quería despegar y mis padres me ofrecieron quedarme en la casa en mi antiguo cuarto, yo acepte la propuesta y dije que iría al hotel por mis cosas.

-Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba- mencione al aire mientras me estiraba

-Sí y tú que tenias miedo- menciono Utau, pero Kukai venía muy pensativo, yo sabía que tenía que hablar de lo que dije en casa de mis padres así que le hice señas a Nagi y Utau las cuales entendieron y se adelantaron

-Kukai ¿qué te pasa? tú no eres así de serio- Me miro a los ojos parecía triste pero esa tristeza no era por el mismo si no por alguien mas

-Amu, ¿realmente te casaras?- desvié mi mirada

-Así es-

-¿Lo quieres?-

-SI, mucho, el es amable, cariñoso, me respeta y le tengo un gran cariño-

-lo entiendo, pero dime la verdad ¿Qué sentiste al saber que Ikuto nunca te olvido?-

-Eso… yo…-

-¿Amas a ese tal Tadase?-

-yo…Si lo amo

-¿Y a Ikuto?-

-El… él es… yo… no lo sé-

-Piensa en eso Amu- el estaba a punto de irse pero lo detuve

-Kukai, tu preguntaste cuales fueron las razones por las que regrese y esa es otra, necesito saber que siento por Ikuto, porque nunca lo pude olvidar, pero te pido no le digas nada de que me casare, eso solo me corresponde a mi- el sonrió

-Te lo prometo, si me prometes ir mañana a hablar con él- agache mi cabeza sabia que eso sería muy difícil para mí después de lo que le hacía hecho pero si eso evitaba que se enterara por alguien más que me casaría, aceptaría el riesgo, juntaría todo el valor que podría y le diría, averiguaría lo que siento, y al terminar el mes me casaría con Tadase, y tendría una familia.

-E… está bien- el sonrió como lo solía hacer antes

-Bueno entonces vamos con Utau y Nagi- y nos encaminamos con ellos dos, pero algo se acercaba lo presentía.

_**Fin Amu Pov**_

* * *

Sakuarui: creo que casi lloro con el reencuentro familiar

Ziron: no es para tanto

Sakuarui: cállate

Amu: ¿Sakuarui no tenias algo importante que decir?

Sakuarui: cierto gracias Amu, gente bonita que lee quiero pedirles que pasen a leer otra historia que escribo con mi mejor amigo Luis Rose (si el tipito que me ayudo en el cap. Anterior), estamos escribiendo un fanfic llamado _**miedo a la oscuridad, es de Elfen Lied** _y nos está quedando muy buena (a pesar de llevar solo 2 cap. XD) enserio léanlo queremos saber que opinan y también dejen sus _**Reviews**_ tanto de esa historia como de esta por favor

Amu: se los pedimos sean buenos y _**denos sus opiniones**_ y_** l****ean el fanfic de elfen lied** _


	8. Chapter 8:Cap 6 Sonrisas del sol

Sakuarui: lo se parece que desaparezco y reaparezco después de casi mil años

Ziron: bueno al menos esta ausencia no fue como la anterior

Sakuarui: ¬¬ tú quieres que te cuelgue del árbol más grande que te encuentre

Ziron: primero alcánzame y luego hablamos *sale corriendo*

Sakuarui: bueno dejando al cobarde de lado quiero pedir disculpas es q entre la escuela, mis amigos, y mi novio me tienen un poco distraída, pero no abandonare esta historia

Amu: wow Sakuarui tienes novio?

Sakuarui: n/n si Amu pero hace como un mes apenas jeje bueno ese no es el punto en este momento responderé la pregunta de **_Hoshina Minami_**

Ziron: *aparece de la nada* o cierto hay q responder a sus cuestiones

Sakuarui: ¬¬ que no tú huiste?

Ziron: lo que sea por responder preguntas que tengan q ver conmigo, bueno **_Hoshina Minami _**yo soy hombre

Sakuarui: más bien un producto de mi imaginación mi mente retorcida creo así como un shugo chara con el q siempre tengo pleito por esa razón tampoco podría tener nada q ver con el pero se agradece q lo tomen en cuenta como persona XD

Amu: bueno ahora a la historia Shugo chara no le pertenece a Sakuarui solo la historia

Sakuarui: arigatou Amu

* * *

CAP 6: Sonrisas del sol

Nagihico Pov

Como casi siempre me desperté antes que mi alarma sonara, hoy estaría completamente solo para hacer lo que quisiera, si tan solo pudiera encontrar que hacer. Mi nombre es Nagihico Fujisaki, tengo 26 años como Amu y Utau mis dos mejores amigas, a decir verdad no hay mucho que decir sobre mí, tengo una carrera como bailarín profesional, como mis amigas me escape de mi casa a los 19 años apenas era un niño, pero sentía que mi vida en este lugar era monótona, ir a la escuela cenar en casa con mi madre que me preguntara por mi rendimiento y después irme al cuarto, solo una o dos veces cuando alguna chica se me declaraba y tenía una relación con aquella chica la monotonía cambiaba pero al mes me aburría y las terminaba, solamente por mis amigas mi vida no era tan mala, con ellas podía pasar momento de carcajadas inolvidables así que cuando Amu decidió abandonar este lugar no lo pensé dos veces y me fui con ella. ¿Amor? Eso nunca lo conocí y no creo hacerlo nunca, ahora me encuentro de regreso en mi pueblo natal, ya fui a visitar a mi madre la cual le alegro la noticia de mi regreso pero madamas.

Hoy me encuentro solo caminando por las calles, claro con un disfraz, Amu dijo que hoy iría a ver a Ikuto pues tenía que enfrentarlo y cuando le ofrecí acompañarla ella se negó pues dijo q debía hacerlo sola, Utau salió con Kukai y sobra decir que yo no iría con ese par de tortolos que derraman demasiada miel, así que al final me encuentro solo caminando por las calles, por fortuna hoy hace un buen día y no espero que llueva como en los últimos días, realmente no soy alguien muy interesante, y solo puedo ser abierto cuando Amu y Utau están, por demás está decir que ellas son como mis hermanas yo las adoro mucho pero ahora que Amu se piensa casar me ha hecho reflexionar un poco sobre mi vida.

-Lo siento- una chica más baja que yo choco conmigo

-No te preocupes…. ¿Estás bien?- mire los hermosos ojos dorados de la chica estaba llorando algo se estremeció en mi interior cuando me miro de esa forma no sabía que era pero era extraño

-Si no es nada- dijo un poco triste

-Rima!- un chico de cabellos negros se acercó a la chica que lloraba mientras que una gran oleada de viento nos golpeó y provocó que su largo cabello rubio se levantara, mientras que un aroma a durazno me llego, mire a la chica la cual se ocultó detrás de mí

-Por favor ayúdame- me dijo con un poco de miedo el chico rápidamente llego a donde nos encontrábamos-

-Rima por favor deja de ser una niña y ven…

-Makoto ya te dije yo no tengo nada que ver contigo ya no así que aléjate de mí…- la tomo del brazo –Me lastimas idiota- entonces intervine

-¿Quién demonios te crees?- pregunto el sujeto

-Amigo esa no es la forma de tratar a una mujer, además ella ya te dijo que no te quiere ni ver- logre ayudar a liberar a Rima del agarre, ella se ocultó detrás de mi

-IDIOTA- el sujeto me intento golpear lo esquive y aleje a Rima de aquel lugar, después patee al chico en el estómago, agarre a la chica de cabellos rubios y salimos corriendo, después de un tiempo de correr nos sentamos en una banca cercas de una fuente

-Perdón por haberte metido en esta situación- menciono la chica yo le dedique una sonrisa

-No te preocupes fue emocionante- ella me devolvió la sonrisa entonces me paralizo realmente se veía hermosa

-Me presento mi nombre es Mashiro Rima… y tú eres?

-Nagihiki, Fujisaki Nagihiko…

-Espera eres el bailarín famoso Nagihiko

-Si así es pero sh... guárdame el secreto- ella asintió y mi corazón dio un vuelco ¿Qué me pasaba esto no era normal?

-Está bien pero después me das tu autógrafo-

-Claro pero déjame invitarte a comer- ella se sonrojo se veía muy linda ¿Espera yo dije eso?

-Am… claro, conozco un lugar al que podemos ir y donde no hay mucha gente- me levante

-Bueno entonces My lady ¿nos vamos?- le extendí la mano mientras le hacia una reverencia

-jajajaja está bien- ella tomo mi mano entre pequeñas risas lo cual me encanto ¿Tal vez esto es el famoso amor? No lo sé pero pretendía averiguarlo

Fin Nagihiko Pov

Amu Pov

Y ahora queriendo cumplir mi trato con Kukai estoy frente a la entrada de la librería me encontraba muy nerviosa no sé cómo reaccionaría Ikuto al verme pero necesitaba resolver mis dudas antes de casarme y lo haría, entonces entre y vi a la pequeña Arenise sentada en la caja

-Amu-chan- corrió rápidamente para abrazarme

-Arenise porque haces tanto alboroto te dije…- Ikuto salió de la puerta que daba para su casa y al verme se quedó callado

-Ikuto… yo… buen… yo….- las palabras a pesar de que ya las tenía ensayadas no salían de mi boca estaba muy nerviosa

-Amu….- Arenise solo nos miró con curiosidad

-Yo me voy creo q ustedes deben hablar papa iré a casa de una amiga- voltio el letrero de la entrada y salió corriendo dejándonos en un silencio realmente incomodo, tome una gran bocanada de aire para juntar algo de valor

-Ikuto debemos hablar….

* * *

Sakuarui: waaaaa q pasara?

Ziron: se supone que eres la autora tu debes saber

Sakuarui: eres molesto uno que quiere ponerle emoción a la cosa y tu

Ziron: mi misión en la vida es hacer la tuya imposible

Amu : ya mejor dejen de pelear

Sakuarui: Bueno jejeje gente agradezco a todos sus bellos comentarios todos me motivan, cualquier duda las responderé y amm… comenten por favor sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños q comentaran por favor


	9. Chapter 9: cap 7 un rayo de esperanza

Sakuarui: se que no tengo escusas por no haver subido cap pero les perdón tengo una vida demasiado complicada y la insipiracion luego se va luego viene y se la pasa asi pero aquí esta el cap. Y bueno solo dire que hoy ni Ziron ni Amu me ayudaran les explico abajo. Por otro lado les agradesco a toda la gente hermosa que deja un comentario y también a los que leen y no comentan me gustaría que comentaran seria bonito recibir sus opiniones. Antes de ir a la historia la vez pasada recibi un comentario de **Guest **diciendo que esta historia ya la habían subido y q solo eran 7 cap. No se si sea cierto y si lo es q alguien me lo diga por favor vuelvo a decir q esta historia la saque de mi imaginación y un poco de mis recuerdos, tal vez diga q ya havia salido cuando apensas tenia 7 cap no lo se pero si alguien sabe q me diga y me diga también que historia es sin mas que decir los dejo con la historia.

Shugo Chara no me pertenece

* * *

**Cap7.**

**"Te ofresco mis lagrimas si te ayudan a brillar con mas respandor, desde aeeiba en el silencioso cielo, donde te he estado observando. Caere en forma de lluvia" AKB0048 NEX STAGE ENDING**

-Ikuto debemos hablar- extrañamente después de decir aquellas palabras todo el valor que hasvia juntado de repente se havia esfumado estaba temblando y nos indundaba un muy incomodo silencio

-A…- el teléfono junto a la caja registradora sono

-Deverias contestar puede ser algo importante-el agarro el teléfono

-¿Bueno?-contesto Ikuto un poco cortante yo me fui al fonde de la librería donde se encontraban los estantes de los discos vi los discos de Utau

-Que fácil fue venir aquí y declarar que necesitábamos hablar pero ahora no lo creo tan fácil, pero yo se lo prometi a Kukai y ahora devo hablar con el…aunque yo…

-Aunque tu que ¿Amu?- Ikuto se paro junto a mi

-¿Ya terminaste de hablar?- estaba tan metida en mi mundo que no me di cuenta de cuando el llego a mi lado eso me puso muy nerviosa

-si solo era una clienta que suele estar al pendiente cuando sale a la venta un nuevo libro de su autora favorita pero como no ha salido se desespera y almenos habla 5 veces a la semana- lo dijo mientras ponía una cara de burla y yo me rei

-Que divertido- el también empezó a reir

-A… Amu ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-yo acenti levemente

-Bien entonces vamos- Ikuto me agarro de la mano y ambos salimos de la tienda, cerro con seguro y nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes

-¿Dónde tienes pensado ir?-le pregunte curiosa pero el simplemente sonrio

-Ya veras es una sorpresa- llego el tren y el me jalo para abodarlo

Fin Amu Pov

Ikuto Pov

Pense que seria bueno llevar a Amu a la escuela donde estudiamos al fin y al cabo seria un buen lugar para hablar mientras recordábamos las cosas además necesitaba pedirle una disculpa apropiada con respecto a lo que havia pasado en mi casa y provoco que ella se fuera enojada, quería hablarle, como en la época de la preparatoria, y no solo eso también quería volver a conquistarla que se enamorara de mi una vez mas para que esta vez ambos nos quedaramos juntos y nada nos pudiera separa seria difícil lo se pero no podía evitar tener esa clase de pensamientos después de todo ella tal vez fue mi primer y gran amor que deje ir por idiota

-Ikuto ¿Qué hacemos en este luga?- Ya haviamos llegado y ella reconocio perfectamente todo

-Escuche que hoy seria el festival de la escuela y me parecio una gran idea venir contigo, también para recordar los buenos tiempos- yo le sonreí pero ella estaba confundida, la agarre de la mano y la lleve conmigo al festival de la escuela, esa escuela a la que alguna vez los dos asistimos

**Fin Ikuto Pov**

**Rima Pov**

Despues de que Naghiko me invitara a comer nos las pasamos platicando por horas hasta que se hiso de noche fue interesante pasar casi toda la tarde con el, a pesar de que solo

-Fuera un momento…- yo lo voltie a ver sorprendida

-¿Qué dijiste?-era como si de repente leyera mis pensamientos

-No se haveces digo lo que pienso en voz alta- comenzó a reir y yo también

-Sera mejor que me dirija a mi casa- de repente esa sonris se esfumo

-Cierto ya es noche-ambos quedamos en silencio

-Gr….

-Te acompaño a tu casa- dijo rápidamente y me sonroje

-Am… no es necesario puedo tomar un taxi-

-No es molestia, además no puedo permitir que una linda chica como tu regrese sola-me sonroje mucho mas tal vez un tomate se hubiera visto palido a comparación de mi, pero de cierta forma esto me alegro yo jamas tenia a alguien que se preocupara por mi, bueno si una vez lo tuve dos amigas pero a causa de una pelea les deje de hablar y cuando entendí que yo havia tenido la culpa de todo, quise arreglar las cosas sin embargo cuando lo intente y fui a su casa me encontré con la noticia de q ellas se habían ido y no sabia si volverían aun ahora me lo pregunto.

Caminamos por mucho rato entre las calles oscuras iluminadas solamente por un farol antes caminar asi sola me hubiera dado demasiado miedo pero acompañada de el me sentía muy segura y no solo eso si no que también me llenaba de mucha tranquilidad, meses atrás nunca me hubiera imaginado caminando con la persona que mas admiraba pero se sentía realmente bien, bromeábamos de algunas cosas, me platico de sus experiencias como bailarin

-¿Entonces porque si tu vida estaba tan llena de acenturas regresaste a un pueblo tan aburrido como este?- le pregunte y le hablaba de tu a petición de el

-Tanto mis amigas como yo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes que debemos arreglar si queremos seguir con nuestras vidas- suspiro miro al cielo nocturno y sonrio pero de cierta forma su sonrisa demostraba cierta melancholia- no miento la verdad es q para mi lo mas importante es que mis amigas estén bien siempre he ido donde ellas y ahora una tiene demasiados demonios internos a los cuales debe enfrentar y yo la quiero apoyar aunque después de que se case creo que yo me sentiré solo, perdido y abandonado, honestamente no quisiera que se casara, la quiero como una hermana y a mi otra amiga también hemos estado juntos estos 6 años y la sola idea de que la devo dejar ir me hace sentir triste y la verdad no lo quiero hacer- ahora miro para el suelo conteniendo lagrimas- pero que demonios digo estoy actuando egoístamente deveria ser feliz ella encontró alguien bueno con quien podrá estar feliz y todo mejorara de ahora en mas, tendrá hijos… pero y yo… ella me olvidara…

-¡NO LO HARA!- de repente me encontré gritándole a el chico que me havia salvado hace unas horas y que admiraba yo misma sentí esos sentimientos que el decía sentir yo lo entendia pero no quería tampoco que el callera en esa depresión no como yo lo hice

-¡Por lo que me contaste esa chica será incapaz de hacer algo parecido, o incluso tu otra amiga, ninguna de las dos seria capas de hacer algo asi, ellas siempre estarán para ti aunque tu no las puedas ver ellas siempre te apoyaran y si algo malo te pasa yo estare aquí para ti asi que no seas idiota!- de repente le havia dicho todo lo que pensaba no lo podía creer me tape la boca con mis manos, me sonroje y agache la cabeza

-RI…

-Lo siento hable de mas yo… ¡Adios!- Sali corriendo hacia mi casa no estaba muy lejos solo a un par de pasos entre cerre la puerta fuertemente

-¡¿Rima que forma de cerrar la puerta es esa?!-mi madre me grito pero yo la ignore corri a mi cuarto donde me encerre y me sente en el suelo mientras mi espalda tocaba la pared, no entrendia porque razon había dicho algo asi nunca me pasaba, era extraño, asi que simplemente entre las sombras oscuras de mi habitación vacia comencé a llorar.

**Fin Rima Pov**

**Amu Pov**

-Sigo sin entender como es que lograste un tiro tan certero mas de 5 veces en el juego- me pregunto un Ikuto muy curioso mientras que yo caminaba felizmente con un oso de peluche

-Lo que tu no sabes es que en estos 6 años tuve todo tipo de trabajos antes de ser una famosa escritora una vez Utau Nagi y yo terminamos trabajando un un lugar de tiro al blanco, dando demostraciones y todo con el tiempo agarramos practica y ahora es un poco complicado que fallemos en un tiro de cualquier tipo, lo cual es bueno porque en este tipo de juegos de tiro al blanco puedo anar fácilmente y conseguir el premio que mas me guste- le sonreí y el me sonrio y me agarro de la mano

-La verdad si jejeje y me agrada mucho verte asi de feliz Amu, hace mucho que no veía tu sonrisa- Ikuto lentamente se hacerco a mi rostro yo me aleje vi un viejo parque que me gustaba hace años cuando solo era una niña

-Vamos a ese lugar- le dije y comenze a caminar mientras me sentaba en los columpios

-Amu, ya te pedi disculpas por lo que havia pasado el otro dia y sin embargo siento que me estas evitando que es lo que te esta pasando tu no eres asi-el se sento en un columpio a lado mio yo mire al cielo

-Ikuto hay algo que devo decirte y dejarte muy en claro

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto y me levante del columpio dándole la espalda sin apartar mi mirada del cielo nocturno junte el mas valor que pude

-Dentro de 26 dias exactamente yo… yo… yo me casare

-¿Qué con quien?- Ikuto rápidamente se puso frente a mi me agrarro de los hombres y vi en su rostro una expresión que solo 2 veces en mi vida le hacia visto, tristeza y confucion

-Tadase su nombre es Tadase-

-¿Hablas de Tadasa Hotori?-

-Si hace mas de un año nos conocemos, nos hicimos novios, hace poco me pidió matrimonio y la verdad le quiero mucho ha sido muy buena persona conmigo, muy amable-mire para otro lado

-Pero no lo amas- lo vi a los ojos el quería llorar pero no podía lo evitaba

- Yo lo quiero ya te lo dije-

-Pero querer y amar no es lo mismo y lo sabes- volvi a desviar mi mirada

-Es lo mejor

-Te lo puedes decir mil veces y creértelo pero nunca será verdad, yo se que a pesar de todo este tiempo aun me amas- y sin mas Ikuto me beso fue un beso lento un poco forzado porque yo no quería ni hiva dejarlo pero al final me rendi a mis verdaderos sentimientos por el si embargo algo en mi me pedia que me negara, al poco rato nos separamos

-Ikuto no esto esta mal…

-Amu solo dame estos 26 dias que quedan para enamorarte otra vez y que aceptes mis sentimientos por ti solo eso te pido…

-Ikuto…

* * *

Sakuarui: y hasta aquí les dejo el cap díganme que les parece, creen que amu ceda a la petición de ikuto? Bien les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía el cap lo escribi rápido porfavor dejen sus hermosos comentarios que me alientan a seguir la historia gracias


End file.
